supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Mag Mel
Mag Mel is a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. His Guardian Bakugan is Evolved Razenoid. Anubias and Sellon were Mag Mel's primary servants. Mag Mel is the main antagonist of Season 9. Mag Mel hasn't battled much in the series, having only battled against Zelda. Mag Mel also battled Kirby and Yoshi, but they didn't fight alot so it doesn't count. During the finale of Season 9, Mag Mel battled against Luigi and won, but is unable to capture him due to the arrival of Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Marth. Despite having a disadvantage at first, Mag Mel soon turns the battle around in his favor by transferring the damage from Samus' Zero Laser onto her, which immobilized her as it hit Mag Mel's legs. Mag Mel then effortlessly K.O.s both Samus and Captain Falcon. He is defeated and sent to the middle dimension at the end of Season 9, but escapes thanks to Zombie Reed. Mag Mel then teams up with Zombie Reed, Xaos, and Smithy to get revenge on the heroes. Mag Mel is reimprisoned by Zenet and Lena. Mag Mel returns in Season 16, trying to find Bowser and Zombie Reed. In Season 20, Mag Mel is part of the team Magneto gathered to find Sasuke Uchiha, and later encounters the Akatsuki. Ultimately, Mag Mel sacrifices himself in an attempt to kill Tobi, and it is revealed that Mag Mel is actually Emperor Barodius. Mag Mel reappears in Season 22, where he has become the ruler of the Home For Infinite Losers. However, Mag Mel supports the heroes during their battle against Samus Aran, but later reveals that it is because the Heroes of Legend are the key to escaping the Home For Infinite Losers, as he has been gathering energy through Anubias and Sellon without their knowledge, and later exerts his influence through the Heroes of Legend, causing Fabia Sheen, Ren Krawler, Goku, and Naruto Uzumaki to go beserk during their battles against Sellon and Anubias (for Fabia and Ren), Gohan (for Goku, but their fight was a friendly fight), and Samus Aran (for Naruto. Samus was also affected due to possessing a Smash Core fragment), and the fights become so intense that it takes little time for Mag Mel to break free of the shackles of Other World, and in the process betrays the deceased villains there. Mag Mel is later sent back to the Home For Infinite Losers when Anubias takes back the energy he stole and severs Mag Mel's link to him and Sellon. Mag Mel later escapes again due to a rift caused by The Offspring of Zorc not being revived properly. In Season 23, Barodius passes the identity of Mag Mel to Tikal, but following Barodius' revival, he assumes the mantle of Mag Mel once again. In Season 24, Mag Mel is able to retain his memories of the original timeline since he created Anubias and Sellon. Mag Mel later battles against Samus and the Nonet Bakugan alongside Metal Sonic, Mystique, and Professor Viper, as well Anubias and Sellon, who he brainwashed by reactivating their programming. However, Mag Mel is defeated by the unexpected return of Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. Mag Mel is one of the main antagonists in Season 24. In Season 28, Mag Mel is killed after Sasuke's Evolved Razenoid kills his own Evolved Razenoid, but is subsequently revived during Naruto and Sasuke's fight within Mechtavius Destroyer, as his stasis pod is destroyed. Mag Mel then narrowly escapes Fabia's explosive diversion. Bakugan Collection Note: Mag Mel mainly uses the Darkus attribute. Darkus Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Evolved Razenoid (Evolved prior to Season 20) Darkus Dreadon (Mechtogan) Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan) Battle Record Mag Mel is quite powerful, as he has won a few of the battles he's been in. Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulator